The Silver Star
by DDX
Summary: Zack gets started on his pokemon journey but he has no idea that his Dratini is the key to unlocking the ancient dragon pokemon
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
THE SILVER STAR  
  
  
  
Zack was sitting on the bed watching his TV. Ash Ketchum had just won against the Elite Four. Now he was a Pokemaster!  
Zack turned off the TV and laid back on his bed.   
  
"Tomorrow," he thought, "I'll get my first Pokemon!" With that, he  
drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning he woke with a start. He looked at his clock. 7:30, it read.   
  
"If I don't hurry, I'll be late!" he said to himself.   
  
He got dressed and grabbed a Pop-Tart on the way to Professor Elm's laboratory. When he got there, there was already a crowd around the place. Trainers were going in to get their first Pokemon. He ran through the crowd, into the building. Inside were already about ten trainers all talking to each other and issuing challenges when they got their Pokemon.   
  
"Hey, Zack," a familiar voice said.   
  
Zack turned to see his best friend, Keera Hope, standing next to him. She looked really excited about getting a Pokemon.   
  
"Hey, Keera," Zack answered, "how have you been doing?"  
  
"Fine, I guess. But I wonder which Pokemon I'll get."  
  
"Yeah, me, too. I mean, all the good ones will be gone by the time we get ours," he said with a hint of bitterness.  
  
"Okay, okay, people. One at a time, please. There are enough for all," Professor Elm said from the front of the room.  
  
Slowly the room emptied as delighted trainers left with their Pokemon. When Keera went to get her Pokemon, Zack decided to look around. He walked into a room full of little tables with glass cases on them. Inside the cases were hurt Pokemon. Zack didn't want to see these injured Pokemon, so he decided to leave. Just as he was walking out, his eye caught a gleam of something silver. He turned to see what it was, and gasped. A pure silver Dratini was in one of the case looking  
directly at him!  
  
"No way!" he whispered to himself. He had always wanted a dragon Pokemon and had always longed to see one up close.  
  
"Zack! Professor Elm is ready for you," Keera said from behind him.  
  
Zack reluctantly turned and went to find Professor Elm. When Zack found him, Professor Elm was holding a Pokeball.   
  
"Well, Zack, you get this one, then." And a Hitmontop popped out of the Pokeball.   
  
Zack took the Pokeball and decided to nickname his new Hitmontop Teeto. As he was walking with his Pokeball on his special vest, he felt something wrap around his leg. He looked down and saw the silver Dratini.   
  
"Amazing!" said Professor Elm. "That Dratini got out of its healing tube to follow you, it seems."  
  
"Can I keep it, Professor?" Zack asked.  
  
"Well, it probably won't come back to me, so I guess you'll have to," Professor Elm said, handing Zack another Pokeball.  
  
"I'll call him.....I think.....yeah, Fou-lu* seems good!" (*dragon or dragon-hybrid in Chinese) With that, he walked out of the lab with both Pokemon, trying to figure out how he got so lucky.   
  
This is my first fic so please R&R, and tell me if I should keep on with this one...DDX 


	2. The Journey and the Battle

  
  
  
THE SILVER STAR  
  
  
"Whoa, check it out! Zack has two pokeballs!"  
  
"I know! How'd he get two pokeballs?"  
  
All the trainers were talking about Zack having two Pokeballs.   
  
"Way to go, Zack!" Keera said, running up to him. "You must have gotten really lucky."   
  
"Heh, yup. I AM the man!" Zack said sarcastically.  
  
"Zackey, honey," Zack's mom had appeared out of nowhere holding a Pokegear and a backpack.  
  
"Awwww, Mom, don't call me that!" Zack said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Why not, ZACKEY?" Keera said, putting her face right up to his.  
  
"Now, you....Why must I suffer like this?" Zack said, exasperated.  
  
"I'm sorry, honey," his mom sniffed, holding back tears. "But here's your stuff."  
  
"Thanks, Mom," Zack said, taking the stuff. "Well, I guess I'll be going now. 'Bye, everyone!"  
  
Zack put on his backpack and stuffed his pokegear into his pocket. Keera did the same when Jared, a friend of Keera's, walked up.   
  
"Hey, Keera, I'm going to Kanto. Wanna come with me?" he asked.  
  
"Uhhh," Keera said, looking at Zack disappearing into the forest and then at Jared's hopeful face back and forth a few time before saying, "I'm sorry, Jared, but no. I want to explore Johto first."  
  
Jared just stood there for a minute before saying, "Okay, if Zack means more to you than I do, I'll just go away." With that toneless and expressionless statement, he walked away.  
  
Keera watched him for a few seconds before turning and running in Zack's direction.   
  
"What was that about?" Zack asked as Keera ran up.  
  
"Oh, Jared wanted to say good luck."   
  
"Cool," Zack replied.  
  
For about two hours they walked, talking and enjoying the sights until a kid no older than Zack came out of the trees.  
  
"Hey, I'm Roxie," she called. "Are either of you a trainer?"  
  
"Yeah," Zack answered, "we both are."  
  
"Right on!" she said. "Come out, Terry." A boy stepped out of the trees also. "Okay," Roxie said, "I'll go against one of you and Terry will battle the other."  
  
"Okay! Now I'll get to test my Pokemon," Keera said excitedly.  
  
"I'll take the boy," Roxie said, looking Zack up and down. Keera got a little angry at this but didn't show it.  
  
"I'll take the girl, then," Terry said, facing Keera.  
  
"I'm Zack, and this is Keera," Zack said, getting ready.  
  
"Okay, Zack, how about two on two?" Roxie asked, holding up two Pokeballs.  
  
"Fine with me," Zack replied.  
  
"Keera, one on one?" Terry asked.  
  
"Fine," she said.  
  
Roxie selected one of the Pokeballs and threw it. "Go, Growlithe!" she yelled.  
  
Zack did the same, yelling, "Go, Teeto!"  
  
"Growllllll..." the Growlithe growled.  
  
"Mon-top!" Teeto yelled.  
  
"Growlithe, Ember!" Roxie shouted. Growlithe shot a small burst of flame at Teeto.  
  
"Teeto," Zack called, "Counter!" Teeto's body started to glow and the flame turned back and hit Growlithe.  
  
"Growlithe!" Roxie yelled, "use Take Down attack, now!"  
  
Growlithe hurled itself toward Teeto at top speed, ready to make contact.   
  
"Teeto! Use Rapid Spin!"  
  
Teeto started spinning until he was a blur, and when Growlithe hit Teeto, it rocketed away. But Teeto still got hurt, and badly.   
  
"No, Growlithe!" Roxie said, running to it. "You put up a good fight, now return," and she put Growlithe back in it's Pokeball.  
  
"Good job, Teeto," Zack said, getting out his pokeball. "Return."  
  
Okay peoples I didnt get it all finished cause it took too long but i hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
